The (super hero) Hunger Games
by Incredibly Cold
Summary: Loki has gotten hold of The Hunger Games, and it has planted an idea in his head. What if he created a Games with Super heroes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Hope you like the first chapter, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Tony Stark stepped off of the elevator, and onto the top floor of Stark Tower. He was surprised to see that instead of his usual furnishings it was full of plants. There were trees and bushes covering everything, and the carpet had been replaced with dirt and moss.  
"What the?"  
He was about to turn around and get back into the elevator, when the doors snapped shut.  
"Stark? Is that you?" He heard Steve from not very far off. Looking over to where the sound had come from, he saw the Captain move to take a step toward him. At the very same moment another voice came through JARVIS's speakers. But it wasn't JARVIS.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. One step and you'll be blown sky high."  
"Loki?!"  
"Yes?" The voice was overly nice and innocent, which let Tony know he was up to something.  
"What have you done to my house?!"  
There was a laugh, "Look around you, man of iron."  
Grudgingly, Tony did as he was instructed. He was surprised to see Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Nick Fury, and Bruce Banner gathered in a semicircle with several people he didn't recognize. As he starred at them, three other people appeared with a shower of green sparks. One he recognized as Thor, the other two he didn't know. They both were women, a blonde and a black haired.  
"Welcome." Loki's voice came through the speakers again. "I realize that many of you don't know each other, so allow me to fix the problem."  
As he spoke, everyone's name (or superhero name) appeared above their head. First was Hawkeye, then Black Widow, Thor, Sif (which was apparently the name of the black haired woman), Captain America, Freyja (the blonde who had appeared with Thor and Sif), above his own head it said "Ironman", Hulk, She-Hulk, Nick Fury, Superwoman, The Flash, Valkyrie, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Green Lantern, Mystique, Martian Manhunter, Starfire, Batman, Raven, Spiderman, Hawk Girl, and finally Daredevil.  
The group looked around in confusion. All except the last, who just tapped his foot on the ground. What was up with that?  
"What are we here for?" Stark asked after a while.  
"You don't know?" His voice sounded genuinely shocked.  
"Brother, none of us know." Thor boomed.  
There was an audible sigh from the god of mischief. "You people can be so thick." There was a dull thud that sounded rather like someone slamming their head on a table. "This is the first, and quite possibly the last, annual Hunger Games."  
Clint and Natasha seemed to understand, and by the look on their faces it wasn't a good thing.  
"So, does that answer your question?"  
"No." Almost everyone responded at the same time.  
"Don't any of you ever read?!" Clearly this conversation was not going the way he had planned it would. "You will fight to the death using the weapons in the center of your circle. Whoever is left alive wins. Simple enough?"  
There were sounds of outrage among them.  
"I take that as a yes. You have one minute to get ready before the alarm sounds and you can go. Step off of your platform and the mines I have planted in the ground will blow you to bits."  
"What kind of game is that?!" Shouted a clearly angry Hawk Girl.  
"Ask Suzanne Collins if you get out of this. Either way it is almost time to start. Does anyone else have questions?"  
"Loki, I understand why all of these Midgaurdian heroes are here, but what purpose do you have for bringing Freyja and I?" The woman called Sif asked. He assumed she was from Asgaurd, and so was this Freyja. He would have to remember to go to Asgaurd sometime. Those girls were super hot.  
"Because I hate both of you and this is an excellent way to kill you without getting any blood on my hands." You could almost hear him shrugging all smugly like he probably would.  
"And you think it was a good idea to make me hate you more?" Freyja asked.  
"Why not? Chances are you'll be dead soon." He answered shortly.  
"Hey! Freyja?" Tony shouted to the clearly furious woman.  
"What?! I am in the middle of something here."  
"I can tell." He winked, "But I couldn't resist asking. Are you single?"  
"Single? I am the goddess of love. Do you think I am restrained to one mate? I have many." When she wasn't yelling she had a rather strong accent.  
"Well are you looking for a new one? Because I'm always-"  
"This is hardly an appropriate conversation, Stark." The Captain's face was red as a beet. It was too easy to embarrass him.  
"Fine then." Tony said to Steve, though he added to Freyja, "Lets talk later, when Captain Virginity isn't here."  
The goddess nodded with a smile.  
There was a cough, "Any questions involving the rules?" When no one spoke up he continued. "Then let the Hunger Games begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the wait, I kind of forgot to upload. You were probably also expecting a longer chapter, but oh well. I hope you like it anyway, and if not you have my permission to beat up my sister._**

There was absolutely no movement. No one was going to participate in Loki's game. Not yet.  
"So you think you can just stand there and it will be okay?" He asked, clearly very angry.  
"I think you'll kill every one of us no matter what we do." Fury responded calmly.  
"I probably will eventually."  
"Then why should we move?" Superwoman pipped in.  
"It will be less painful if you do it this way."  
"I'm not afraid of pain." Natasha stated flatly.  
Loki groaned, "This is why I hate you. Everyone is afraid of pain, just because you are tough and a female does not mean you don't. That goes for you too, Sif."  
"Don't talk to Tasha like that!" Hawkeye yelled at the god.  
"Yelling at me isn't going to do you any good. I am the one who could decide wether you live or die."  
"Let's try to stay calm, everyone." Bruce sounded like he was getting mad. That couldn't end well.  
"Everyone calm down. Please!" The She-Hulk person seemed to be turning a bit green. This was about to get interesting.  
Of course, Tony was Tony and he had to ask, " You! Do you have a real name, or do your parents actually call you 'She-Hulk'?" As expected this irritated her, and soon she was completely green.  
"Jennifer Walters." Came Loki's voice again, "It looks like you made her angry. Bruce doesn't exactly look happy either. I suggest you all run, or I'll make them more angry than they already are. Trust me, you don't want that."  
Even if he was the god of lying, Tony believed him here. He ran to the pile of weapons and after managing to find his suit, drug it away.  
The others soon followed and it seemed Loki had given them all their weapons until everyone heard a outraged Thor shouting, "WHERE IS MJOLNIR?"  
"Right where you left it, dearest brother. In Asgaurd."  
This was going to be interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know what you're thinking, I haven't updated in forever. I am going to be totally honest with all of you because I have a good reason, I completely forgot I had written this. Thank you to the person who left Me a review that reminded me about it. I apologize for the wait and the shortness of the chapter, but I wrote this in five minutes because I felt bad. Better chapters are to come, but it may not be until the end of the week because I have finals.**_

On the bright side there was one less indestructible weapon in the arena, on the other hand Thor was strong with or without Mjolnir and by the sound of things he was pretty angry. It was time to suit up.

It took a while to get the suit on without the help of JARVIS, but after a while he managed it. He was just in time too, because right as he finished an angry looking Sif stepped out of the trees that surrounded his couch.

Tony held up a hand in greeting, "Hey there, gorgeous."

"You dare call me anything but my real name?" Her voice was menacing, but after she spoke she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Woah there! Just being friendly." Only then did he seem to notice that there was something wrong. "Is there a problem?"

"Loki!" Sif bellowed, "What have you done with my voice?!"

Tony was more than a bit confused, her voice sounded fine to him, though it could certainly do with a bit less shouting.

Loki's voice came back on over the speakers, "I've just made a small adjustment so that people can understand you. None but we Asgardians speak our native tongue, so none of us need to confuse the simple creatures."

"SIMPLE CREATURES?!"

The shout came from directly above them, and they looked up to see Natasha holding a dagger like she was about to throw it.

"Well hello there my little spider, trying to kill us?"

"Screw you Tony."

"Time and place?"

"You disgust me." She swung out of sight.

"You know, maybe we should start calling her monkey girl. That was pretty impressive." Tony muttered under his breath. He looked back down to find that Sif had gone and he was alone. "Well then." He walked into the forest with one question on his mind, would he really have to kill these people?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow okay there is no excuse for the wait. I knew I had to do it but I just didn't because procrastination and everything, so yeah. Here we go.**_

Tony walked deeper into the living room, wondering to himself if Loki had made it bigger somehow. He was a sorcerer, right? He could totally do that. Pretty cool ability really, and probably pretty useful if he was going to kill Fury. That man could hear you from a mile away, and he was a good shot. Wait a second, what was he thinking? He wasn't actually going to kill anyone, that would be absurd… But then again if they didn't die then he would, and he certainly didn't want to be the first one out. How embarrassing would that be?

He sighed, sitting down on a rock that used to be a coffee table with his head in his hands. This was a mess. When he looked up again there was a pair of boots in front of him that seemed to have come to of nowhere. Tony hadn't heard them approach. Looking up to see the person it them. He was large and green with red eyes and a ridiculous costume. What had his name been? Martian something or other.

"How did you? Never mind, I don't care. You're clearly at an advantage here, so why aren't I dead yet?" He frowned.

"I have no desire to kill anyone, Tony Stark." His voice was deep and calm and almost didn't make Tony notice that he knew his name.

"Who told you my real name? Was it Natasha? I bet she would do something like that. She's a spy you know, she does that kind of thing."

"No one had to tell me, I just knew." He sat down set to him.

"Yeah, but how? I need a better explanation."

"I can read minds Tony Stark. Do not worry, I will not look at your past if you do not wish it. I only found your name."

This guy was weird and clearly pretty powerful if he could read minds. Tony guessed he could probably fly. How else had he gotten there so quietly? "Well that's very considerate, thanks." He told him sarcastically.

"You are welcome." The green man replied, clearly not picking up on it.

"Whatever, I gotta go. People to kill, you know?" He stood up, walking away.

"Be careful, there are those willing to take your life. Do not let them."

"Wasn't planning on it big guy." Tony told him, continuing to walk away until the trees swallowed him up. He Looked around for a while, what he was looking for he wasn't sure of, until a blurred object knocked him over. "What the hell was that?" There was no reply from whatever it had been, but A figure stepped out of the shadows and spoke.

"The Flash, fastest man alive. He won't let you forget it either." His voice was so deep and starchy it almost made Tony wonder if he had some kind of medical condition. Maybe he was a smoker.

"You're the bat guy, right? Shouldn't you be asleep or something? It is day time, you know."

He received what might have been a glare form the other, as he growled "Justice doesn't sleep."

Tony burst out laughing. "Well good luck with all that Justice stuff, Batsy. I'm gonna go now."


End file.
